Systems for distributing power within a local power network (e.g., electrical infrastructure of a building and/or campus) exist. These systems generally include fuse boxes and/or breaker boxes, which lack dynamic functionality. As such, power utilization management such as scheduling is performed in a distributed manner with timers associated with every managed load within the local power network. Such power managements schemes may be subject to inaccuracies in time and constant readjustments due to changes in season and daylight savings. Errors in power utilization management can result in overages in power usage, such as with standby power usage, which have been reported to reach up to 22% of all appliance consumption and around 10% of total residential consumption. Some systems, such as home automation systems, may manage various loads within a local power network merely to enhance convenience, but neglect management of power consumption by those loads.